


Alright For Now

by tehfanglyfish



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Canon Era, Deviates From Canon, Episode: s05e09 With All My Heart, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Love Confessions, M/M, Merlin Gets The Love He Deserves, Merlin's Magic Revealed (Merlin), Multi, Mutual Masturbation, No Fridging Gwen, Polyamory, Porn with Feelings, Post-Episode: s05e09 With All My Heart, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:07:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26889370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tehfanglyfish/pseuds/tehfanglyfish
Summary: After returning with Gwen from the Cauldron of Arianrhod, Mordred lets Merlin’s secret slip. Merlin soon learns that Arthur and Gwen were keeping secrets of their own.
Relationships: Gwen/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), Gwen/Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Comments: 22
Kudos: 245
Collections: Merlin Canon 2020





	Alright For Now

**Author's Note:**

> I love this fest. Thanks to the mods for hosting it and letting me take a second episode.
> 
> Disclaimer: Merlin characters are the property of Shine and BBC. No profit is being made, and no copyright infringement is intended.

“Is it true?”

After the ordeal from the previous days, it had been difficult enough for Merlin to arise in time to retrieve the king’s breakfast. He hadn’t expected Arthur to be awake when he arrived at the royal chambers, much less fully dressed and ready to launch an interrogation as soon as the tray was safely on the table.

“Is what true?”

Arthur stood in his way, blocking his path to the unmade bed and the laundry strewn about on the floor. Personal space had never really been a thing with them, not even after Arthur’s marriage to Gwen, but Merlin couldn’t remember the man ever standing quite so close that he could feel Arthur’s exhaled breaths, warming more than his face. Merlin had a strong suspicion that the sensation would factor heavily in his dreams that night.

He shoved those thoughts aside. Merlin might not be able to control the visions his mind conjured while he slept, but now was not the time to get lost in an erotic daydream. Arthur was hung up on something, and, Merlin silently reminded himself, married.

“What I learned from Mordred late last night about who really saved Guinevere. That you were the one who called the White Goddess.”

Bright blue eyes bored into Merlin’s, fixed with an intensity that, combined with Arthur’s tone, caused Merlin to instinctually take a step back.

“Arthur, you know that’s not true,” Merlin tried to keep his voice steady. There was no way, no way at all that Arthur could really believe that he’d been the eccentric old woman at the Cauldron of Arianrhod. “The sorceress…”

“Looked familiar,” Arthur said, stepping closer, forcing Merlin to again retreat. “I said so yesterday.”

Caught up in the stress of trying to save Gwen, Merlin had forgotten that particular detail. Dolma or Dragoon, Arthur always seemed to recognize him. Damn it.

“I wouldn’t know,” Merlin lied. “She’d taken me hostage, remember?”

“Which was a strange coincidence, you disappearing before she showed herself. It leaves me wondering, why would a sorceress powerful enough to call the White Goddess need a hostage? Surely she could defend herself against two knights, a clumsy servant, and an unconscious woman.”

Merlin took another step back. For so many years he’d managed to conceal his magic from Arthur, but now, thanks to Mordred, it was all falling apart. Just yesterday Mordred had sworn he’d keep Merlin’s secret. Lying bastard. Maybe Merlin had been too standoffish and harsh with him. Should he have been kinder, more open about the warnings he’d heard over the years? Would that have prevented last night’s betrayal?

Revisiting past mistakes would have to wait because Arthur had moved forward again.

“She was an old woman. I’m…”

“A sorcerer.”

The cold press of stone against Merlin’s back made it clear that there was nowhere left to go. When Merlin left his bed only an hour earlier, he’d thought this would be a day to relax, to celebrate Gwen’s return before worrying about the next threat. But now, Arthur’s stone face refusing to betray what he was thinking, Merlin could do nothing but panic.

“Arthur, I…”

“Don’t lie to me, Merlin. Are you a sorcerer?”

He knew. It was obvious that he knew, that Mordred’s traitorous words had convinced him. What Arthur was waiting for, Merlin realized, was a confession.

Merlin nodded, unable to will himself to speak.

“And were you the one who saved Guinevere?”

“Yes.” The word came out in a choked whisper. Merlin felt his knees start to buckle, but strong arms caught him by the biceps, steadying his body against the wall, refusing to let him collapse.

Arthur’s fierce eyes were still fixed on him, but there was a slight shift in his expression, a tiny subtle softness distracting Merlin so much that he didn’t realize that the ragged breaths he heard weren’t his own. Arthur said nothing and instead chewed his bottom lip.

“I…” Merlin began, unsure of where to begin, of how to explain. Not that it mattered; he never got the chance as Arthur’s mouth collided with his.

Everything else faded, Merlin now lost in hungry warm lips and the exquisite glide of a slick tongue, exploring his mouth, claiming it in the name of the king. It didn’t matter that the force of the kiss had caused him to bump his head against the wall, or that Arthur’s grip on his arms was turning more vice-like by the second. That was all irrelevant.

Because after years of watching and wanting and yearning, Arthur was kissing him in a way that far eclipsed his most indulgent fantasies, as though Merlin and the kiss were his entire world. For one perfect moment, Merlin’s mind let go of prophecies, and destinies, and threats. There were no epic battles to prepare for, no impending doom to ward off.

His secret was exposed and yet here Arthur was, kissing him rather than condemning him. Where was the harm in enjoying the moment, in letting himself have this one indulgence? He’d sacrificed so much for so long. What possible reason was there to stop this?

“Gwen,” Merlin panted, answering his internal question aloud, trying to free himself from Arthur’s hold. “Arthur, we can’t. Gwen…”

“Has been watching the whole time,” a familiar voice called from behind Arthur. “Perhaps you should give her a say in the matter before making assumptions?”

He’d been so distracted by Arthur that he’d failed to notice Gwen’s presence. Perhaps she’d been sleeping when he’d entered the room, as she was making her way toward them from the bed, wearing only a loose linen chemise.

Oh gods. The terror returned, this time worse than before. He adored Gwen; she was the first person who had befriended him in Camelot. His efforts to save her at the cauldron had been motivated just as much by his love of her as his devotion to Arthur.

Yet here he was, repaying Gwen’s years of kindness and support by indulging some of his deepest fantasies with her husband. Arthur wouldn’t need to exile him for the magic – he’d see himself out of Camelot long before sunset. It was the only decent thing he could do after such a betrayal.

“Relax,” Gwen said, smiling as she took her place at Arthur’s side. “I know what you’re thinking, but stop.”

She wound her fingers through his, softly gripping his left hand as if to reassure him. Merlin squeezed his eyes shut, too overwhelmed to look at either her or Arthur.

Nothing about this day was making sense. Arthur should have been enraged about the magic and the lies. As for Gwen, by all rights she should have slapped him, screamed at him, told him to piss off. Instead, her warm palm cupped his cheek, gently turning his face toward her.

“It’s alright,” she said.

“It’s not.” He still couldn’t bring himself to open his eyes.

“You’re right,” Arthur said. “It’s not. If Mordred is to be believed, yesterday wasn’t the first time you’ve used magic to aid me, to aid Camelot… yet not once have you ever sought credit.”

“That’s not why I do it.”

Merlin still wasn’t sure of what was happening or where this day was headed, but he wanted to make that point perfectly clear. Yes, he’d often longed to be seen for who he was, to not have to spend his days masquerading as less than his true self, to have Arthur understand that he wasn’t as useless as the strain from overwork and overwhelming stress made him appear. But never once had it been about glory or status.

“Doesn’t matter,” Arthur replied, his voice growing tight. “I remember what the old woman, what you, said yesterday. How I owe you a debt, how I don’t recognize your true worth.”

If this were any other day, Merlin would have fallen back on his old habits of protecting Arthur, reassuring him that none of that was true. But one only had so much to give. After the herculean effort of saving Gwen, the exhaustion left over from the aging spell and conjuring the goddess, and the emotional strain of all that had transpired since he’d entered Arthur’s chambers, Merlin found he had nothing left to ease Arthur’s conscience.

“I am sorry,” Arthur continued, “for how I’ve treated you, for not showing you what you mean to me. You deserve better and I intend to make up for that if you’ll let me.”

“You’ve taken care of us countless times over the years,” Gwen began when Arthur fell silent, “all while carrying a burden far too heavy for someone to bear alone. And then yesterday… you brought me back, Merlin. You saved me from the enchantment. Each day I could feel more of myself slipping away. I watched as I did horrible things, unable to stop. I thought for sure I’d…”

Merlin opened his eyes to find her smiling at him even as tears fell down her face. She released his cheek to wipe them away.

“But now,” she continued, “if you’ll let us, we’d like to take care of you.”

“I don’t understand.”

“Then we’ll show you,” Arthur said, releasing his grip on Merlin’s arms to take the hand Gwen wasn’t holding.

“It’s fine if you don’t want it,” Gwen said, gently pulling him behind her as she backed away. “Just say the word. Our feelings won’t be hurt.”

Hesitantly, Merlin began to follow, his brain starting to put the pieces together as he crossed the room. Arthur’s desperate kisses. Their hands clasping his. The way the sunlight from the window shone through the thin fabric of Gwen’s chemise. The fact that she was leading them toward the bed.

The realization of what they intended caused him to almost trip over his own feet.

“Guinevere’s right,” Arthur said, steadying him. “You don’t have to do this. All we want is to spend the day making you happy. If you’d prefer a ride or a picnic or…”

“No,” Merlin said, swallowing hard, “I do. Want it, that is.”

If asked an hour earlier, there was no way he would have agreed to this. It was true that he’d harbored feelings for them both, two separate sparks ignited years ago.

When he’d first arrived in Camelot, he and Gwen had both crushed hard on each other as their budding friendship became entangled in the hormonal turbulence of late adolescence. The flirtation had been fun but that was all that came of it. Merlin was adjusting to his new role as the prince’s secret guardian sorcerer and besides, Gwen and Morgana were growing closer as Morgana’s terrifying dreams left Gwen spending most nights in her chambers.

Then there was Lancelot, returning right when Arthur had begun talking about courting Gwen. Merlin set his feelings aside, the rivalry between Arthur and Lancelot creating more than enough complications for Gwen. She was Merlin’s friend first and foremost and he had no intention of mucking up their existing connection by adding yet another suitor to her list.

But that didn’t mean he forgot the way she kissed him when he woke up after the Mortaeus flower incident. Or that he sometimes found his eyes lingering on the low necklines of her dresses.

As for Arthur, well, he’d fallen for the prat not long after having been appointed his servant, though Merlin had never seriously considered that his feelings might be returned. In all the time they’d known one another, the only person Arthur had ever expressed true interest in was Gwen. Though he loved them both, Merlin had been genuinely happy for his friends as they grew closer. Their marriage was the perfect ending for all three of them. Merlin didn’t think he could bear the thought of sharing Arthur with any woman other than Gwen.

Merlin guarded the secrets of his heart as carefully as he did his magic, though it proved far more difficult to shove away his desire for Arthur the way he could with Gwen. Each day brought him into agonizingly close contact with Arthur’s undressed body. There were laces to tie, buckles to fasten, and tunics to adjust. It didn’t help that Arthur’s sense of modesty seemed to evaporate whenever it was the two of them alone in his chambers. Merlin wouldn’t be surprised in the slightest if he’d seen more of Arthur’s naked form than Gwen had.

And while he was the model of propriety in the daytime, averting his eyes and not letting his hands linger, that didn’t mean he always resisted the temptation to wank while thinking about the broad shoulders and solid muscles that he washed and massaged and dressed during working hours.

The thought of getting to have them both was like a dream, absolutely perfect. Almost too perfect if the truth was told, leaving him wondering what it meant to them. He didn’t want to question it and the kisses from earlier had felt authentic. Yet Arthur’s words came back to haunt him. If they were doing this simply as an act of gratitude or out of obligation, then, despite his swelling desire, he wanted no part of it.

“You’re sure you’re both okay with this? That you want this? Because you don’t owe me…”

“We owe you more than we can ever repay,” Arthur cut him off. “But this has nothing to do with settling a debt.”

“We’ve wanted it, wanted you, for years,” Gwen added.

They had reached the bed, the covers still bunched up from where Gwen and Arthur had occupied it earlier. Merlin had made that bed more times than he could possibly remember; though he’d never slept in it, it had been a constant part of his life for over a decade. But now, as Gwen stood on her tiptoes, stretching to unfasten his neckerchief, it seemed strange and unfamiliar.

Arthur’s breathing hitched as Gwen began gently peppering soft kisses along his neck. Merlin felt dizzy, his mind still trying to process the fact that, barring any intervention on his part, this was actually going to happen.

“For _years_?” Merlin asked, wincing internally at how stupid his voice sounded.

“We talked about it before we were married,” Arthur said, shaking hands betraying the steadiness of his voice as he slipped Merlin out of his jacket, then his tunic, Gwen helping as it got stuck on his head. “Step out of your boots.”

It was no secret that Merlin had never been what one would call graceful, but now, with Arthur’s breath ghosting across his exposed shoulder, bare because _Arthur_ had been the one to divest him of his clothing, any coordination he might have possessed disappeared. Merlin lurched forward, Gwen moving out of the way as Arthur caught him for the third time that day, wrapping his arms around Merlin’s waist.

“Here I was thinking sorcerers were meant to be cunning, but it turns out you really are an idiot,” Arthur teased.

The playful insult was a relief, instantly grounding Merlin. Banter he could handle. Banter was familiar. Banter was home.

“All part of my charm,” he quipped back, relaxing against the solid body behind him.

Gwen laughed and any lingering doubts faded. Where this was leading in the long term, Merlin couldn’t say, but there was no need to worry that it was some sort of noble self-sacrifice on their part or the beginning of the end for their friendship. Not with the warmth and affection Gwen and Arthur were both showing him. They’d sort the rest eventually, the three of them together. But that could wait.

Because now Arthur’s lips were making their way along his shoulder as Gwen looked on with an unfamiliar hunger in her eyes that left Merlin feeling simultaneously exposed and aroused.

“Arthur told me of his feelings for you not long after he began courting me,” Gwen explained, her outstretched palm reaching for his chest, “and I confessed my own. I was certain you loved him back, but of course he wouldn’t listen.”

“He’s always been a dollophead.” Merlin wanted to say more, to explain what they meant to him, that he loved them both in return but words proved difficult to form, what with the warmth of Gwen’s hand sliding along his exposed skin while Arthur’s mouth sucked forceful kisses along his throat.

Gwen stepped closer, pulling him in her arms as Arthur kept his hold from behind. Though he still wore his breeches, there was no way she couldn’t have missed the telltale sign of his arousal straining against the fabric.

Merlin returned her embrace, his arms winding around her waist, careful not to travel too low. He’d hugged her plenty of times before, though never with her pressed against him so tightly. She tucked her head under his chin and he caught the scent of lavender from her hair as it brushed against his face. Arthur paused his kisses and instead rested his forehead against the back of Merlin’s neck.

There was something about the contact that caused them to pause. Were Arthur and Gwen also considering the implications of what was about to happen? Did it weigh on their minds how close they’d come to losing Gwen?

They stood there clinging to each other, no sound in the room but their breathing. If they stopped now, if they didn’t go any further, Merlin would always remember this one perfect moment wrapped up in the warmth of the two people he loved most.

After a few moments, Gwen broke the silence.

“It’s not fair that Merlin should be the only one who’s undressed,” she said, extracting herself from his arms.

Arthur moved his head to peer over Merlin’s shoulder, his arms tightening. Together they watched as she pulled her chemise over her head, dropping it at her feet.

Merlin let out a tiny gasp. Countless times he’d seen Arthur naked, but never once had he caught sight of Gwen in less than her nightclothes. Arthur was gorgeous, but Gwen was positively stunning.

Unruly curls fell along her shoulders. Gwen raked her hands through her hair, trying to tame it, the movement accentuating her muscular arms. Merlin’s eyes fell to her breasts, lingering on her nipples before moving to her belly, her hips, her thighs, biting his lip as he stared at the dark triangle where her legs came together.

Finished with her hair, she reached for him, taking his hand in hers. Arthur’s breathing grew ragged but he released Merlin, letting Gwen lead him the remaining few steps to the bed. She climbed in, scooting to the opposite side, gesturing for Merlin to join her.

His heart was pounding and his nervousness had returned. Unsure of what else to do, he relied on old habits, lying on his back in the middle of the bed, savoring the soft mattress and cool sheets.

“Still alright?” she asked from where she lay on the pillow next to his.

The sound he made must have convinced her because she smiled, then drew close, propping herself up so she could lean down to kiss him.

Her lips were softer than Arthur’s, but just as needy, claiming him with an intensity he hadn’t expected. Her tongue forced its way past his lips, lapping at his mouth with a skill more refined than Arthur’s. Her hair spilled over them both as she rested her weight on him, her breasts pressed against his chest, heat radiating from her body.

Gods, he’d been lonely, the sensation of skin on skin making him painfully aware of the toll the past few years had taken. Yes, he’d been surrounded by people, many who cared for him deeply, but never, not once, had he ever been able to let down all the walls he’d built to ensure that he as well as those he loved stayed safe.

But now there was nothing left to hide, at least not with Gwen and Arthur – no need to deflect and shut them out or push them away. That realization was enough to pull Merlin from the wave of anxiety that had tried to resurface and give him the courage he needed to take a more active role in the events unfolding.

He wrapped his arms around Gwen, his palms running the length of her back. He hesitated as he reached the curve of her hips, then slowly he let his hands wander lower, cupping her ass, his efforts earning him a soft hum of encouragement as she deepened the kiss.

Merlin was so caught up in Gwen, he’d almost forgotten they weren’t alone until he felt a tug at the laces of his breeches, Arthur proving far more capable with Merlin’s clothes than his own, yanking breeches and smallclothes off in a single go.

“Oh, Merlin,” Arthur whispered, his tone almost reverential. “You’re beautiful.”

More fabric rustled, then the mattress dipped beside him. Arthur, now free from his own clothing, curled around him, his skin warm against Merlin’s side. There was a slight shift and then Merlin felt the unmistakable pressure of Arthur’s cock against his upper thigh.

“My turn,” Arthur said, tilting Merlin’s face away from Gwen so he could take over the kiss.

She gave a playful huff, but released Merlin’s mouth, her lips moving to his chest. Still holding her, Merlin turned toward Arthur, using his tongue to practice what he’d just learned from Gwen. Arthur gasped in his mouth, throwing an arm around them both, thrusting along Merlin’s hip.

Then Gwen was pulling him away, ignoring Arthur’s grumbles as she resumed her assault on Merlin’s mouth, slinging her leg over his thigh, coating him in the sticky slickness of her arousal. They went back and forth, play-fighting for his mouth, kissing and caressing his exposed skin while waiting for another turn with his lips.

Merlin wondered if he should be doing more for them. It seemed rude to simply lie back and enjoy the moment, but it didn’t appear that he had a choice, what with how they’d pinned him to the bed. Gwen’s weight bore down on him as she straddled his thigh, grinding her cunt along its length as she kissed him. All the while, Arthur kept thrusting against him, making it impossible for Merlin to get away, not that he wanted to.

The Dolma incident had pushed Merlin damn well near his breaking point; the stress and terror and magical exertion had taken a heavy toll, draining him in ways he couldn’t quite articulate. Gwen and Arthur’s greedy kisses, their possessive touches, the way they were taking pleasure in his body – it was all restoring him, making him whole again, bringing back a part of him he feared he’d long since lost.

It was also leaving him so aroused that he felt lightheaded. His cock ached for contact, but every time he reached for it, one of them caught his hands, repositioning them elsewhere. Was Arthur trying to show him what Gwen liked as he pressed Merlin’s palm against her breast or shoved his hand between her thighs?

She hissed, grabbing his wrist, adjusting the angle so that two of his fingers slid inside of her, then kissed him so hard he could barely breathe. Gwen’s grip tightened, her clit sliding along his forearm as she rode his fingers, Arthur panting into his ear as Gwen’s movements grew more frantic before she released Merlin’s mouth, groaning into his chest as she climaxed, her body tremoring around him.

Then she kissed him again, slow and sweet, gently removing his hand to guide it away from her body. Gwen’s knuckles grazed his cock but she kept moving, maintaining the kiss as she stretched to reach between Arthur’s legs, leading Merlin’s fingers to the entrance of Arthur’s hole.

Arthur gasped, burying his face in Merlin’s neck as he shifted his hips to give Merlin better access. His hand was still wet from Gwen, making it easy to slide a finger inside. The tight heat left him thinking about what it would feel like if it was his cock rather than his finger in Arthur.

“One day, Merlin,” Arthur panted, as if reading his mind “when we’ve had more sleep, you’ll have to take us both.”

Merlin whined in response and Gwen broke off the kiss, letting him take a much-needed breath.

“For now, let’s try something simpler,” she said. “Lie back.”

He carefully pulled out of Arthur and let his head fall against the pillow, closing his eyes to take a minute to steady himself. He felt Gwen adjust her position on his thigh as Arthur remained pressed against him.

“Ready?” Arthur asked.

Merlin wasn’t sure of what they had planned but he nodded anyway.

Then his eyes shot open as two hands took hold of his cock. They started with slow, lazy strokes, teasing him, figuring out what he liked and how best to coordinate their efforts to give it to him.

All the while, he rambled, letting out the secrets he’d been keeping in his heart for years. He hoped he was coherent as he tried to explain what they meant to him, how much he loved them, but their hands were making that difficult. What started gentle had turned rough, the sensation threatening to subsume him. The pace of their wrists sped up, Arthur matching it as he thrust into Merlin’s hip. Gwen was grinding against his thigh again, their own confessions pouring out in response to his.

“Mine,” Arthur growled.

“Ours,” Gwen corrected.

“Ours,” Arthur agreed.

It was one word, ridiculously small for the hopeful promise of what it conveyed, but it pushed Merlin over the edge, his release spilling on their hands as they stroked him to completion. He could barely think, much less speak, but the choked sound Arthur made pulled him from his stupor. He let his eyes follow Arthur’s gaze.

Gwen still straddled his thigh, but she’d sat up, her eyes locked on them both as her hand, covered in his cum, desperately rubbed her clit. Merlin felt Arthur release him to reach for his own cock, ragged breaths echoing in Merlin’s ear. He didn’t dare look away from Gwen as he fumbled behind him, curling his hand around Arthur’s slick fist. Gwen fell forward, whining as she came, the force causing his fingers to slip, sliding off Arthur’s hand so that Merlin was now gripping his cock. Two more strokes was all it took and then Merlin felt the hot pulse of Arthur spending against his body.

They collapsed beside him on the bed, catching their breath. Merlin stared up at the canopy, enjoying the easy silence that had descended but unsure of what they would want moving forward. There was clearly a connection between the three of them, but Arthur and Gwen were married. Merlin was…

“Court sorcerer,” Arthur said, breaking the silence.

“What?” Merlin asked, unsure of what Arthur was on about.

“You, Merlin, are going to be Camelot’s official court sorcerer.”

“Arthur, I…”

“Will be perfect,” Gwen cut him off, taking his hand in hers. “We need you, what with the ban about to be lifted and Morgana still out there planning who knows what. Besides, it’s not like you have a choice. We talked about it last night. The decision’s been made.”

Merlin said nothing and instead pulled her hand to his chest, fidgeting with her ring while trying to fight back troublesome tears.

“Your first official act can be to heat the bathwater,” Gwen said. “We are in terrible need of a wash.”

She was being kind to him and he knew it, giving him a reason to laugh rather than cry.

He was about to sit up when Arthur’s hand closed over his and Gwen’s.

“We’ll have to get one made for you,” Arthur said. “A ring, I mean. If you want one.”

Merlin stopped breathing, hoping he wasn’t misunderstanding what Arthur was saying.

“That’s another thing we talked about last night,” Gwen added, “though we couldn’t finalize that decision. We had to wait on something.”

“What?” he asked. He thought he knew the answer but he needed to hear it from them.

“You,” Gwen whispered.

Merlin’s voice caught as he tried to reply, but his nod seemed to give them the answer they were hoping for.

“Good,” Arthur said. “Now let’s see if the tub can hold three. We are filthy.”

This was not happily ever after, Merlin knew. Not by a long shot.

There were still the complications of how the people would respond to the changes in the law and in the king’s marriage. Morgana was still out there plotting and Mordred, well, Merlin wasn’t sure. But maybe prophecies weren’t everything and destinies could be changed.

With the ban rescinded, Morgana would no longer be able to manipulate the resentment of exiled and clandestine sorcerers in her favor. And if he no longer had to hide his own magic, perhaps Mordred would use it to serve Arthur rather than harm him. At worst, it would be easier for Merlin to keep a careful eye on Mordred. At best, they might be able to work together. Maybe they could even conspire to lure Morgana into the Cauldron of Arianrhod. An encounter with the White Goddess might do her a world of good.

All of that could keep. For now, Merlin’s most pressing concern was enchanting the tub so they would all comfortably fit. 


End file.
